Living a Nightmare
by Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World
Summary: Daine is in trouble and has no clue how much trouble she is in. Numair has been visiting her dreams since she was a child. Knowing his Magelet is in trouble will he be able to rescue her from the grasp of Auguste? NumairXDaine DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!
1. Man From Dreams

**Keeper-of-the-Unreal-World aka Arisa:** Ok everyone this is just a random story I came up with. Reviews are always welcome. If you must flame then do so. Daine why don't you do the disclamer. By the way everyone Auguste is OOC, and Auguste is just a random name I researched.  
**Daine:** Hey people!  
**Numair:** Wait, why does my magelet get to do something? I want to do something too.  
**Arisa:** Numair, can you wait until the chapter is over. You can tell the people to review.  
**Numair:** Fine, I'll wait. I'll be in the corner meditating.  
**Arisa:** Ok Daine, you can do the disclamer now.  
**Auguste:** Not yet she won't. I want something to do.  
**Arisa:** Shut up Auguste ur lucky ur here at all. I don't like you. I just need a mean character for the story. Daine, hurry up and do the disclamer before I lose my mind.  
**Daine:** Finally. Arisa does not and will **NEVER** own the characters, Tortall, or anything else that comes from Tamora Pierce's mind. Only thing Arisa owns is the messed up plot in the story.  
**Arisa:** Ok now on to the story!

**_Disclamer Reminder:_** I do not and will **NEVER** own the characters, Tortall, or anything else that comes out of Tamora Pierce's head. I only own the messed up plot in story.  
_

She was just standing there on the hill with the breezing blowing her thick, ebony hair. She thought to herself this is what perfect is. She hadn't a care in the world just standing there in the meadow. All was calm in her mind, body, and soul. She laughed to herself as she thought of the meadow scene in "Twilight", only she didn't have her sparkling vampire. No, she didn't have anyone to call her own. Hiding up in a tree, a tall, somewhat muscular guy was watching this girl. He knew one day he would have his mate, his wife, his one true love. The guy heard the crunching of grass and hid himself better. He looked blow to see his soon to be mate, leaving the meadow, but not as cheerful as she was before. He wanted to know what bothered his love, but would have to wait until nightfall to find out.

Nightfall had come when the guy had worked his way into his love's room. He walked silently beside the girl's bed and whispered a spell into her ear. He sat beside the bed and entered into the girl's dream. The girl's dream changed from falling into darkness to being in the meadow with some guy lying there in the flowers. "There's no need to fear me Daine, I won't hurt you." the man said. Daine had moved slowly to the man trying to figure out if she knew him or not. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me Daine? It's really not lady-like." the man replied.

Daine had a temper, say one about being lady-like and she was like an outraged lion who had escaped its caged. "Who died and told you what is lady-like? You're lucky that you lying on the ground or I would have put you there myself, and trust me that wouldn't be a very pretty sight." Daine turn to walk away when she felt something grab a hold of her wrist. She looked and saw the man as he yanked her body towards him. She wished now that she had never said those words.

"Do you remember me Daine?" the man had asked.

Daine was at a loss for words. She shook her head no and then said," I've seen you somewhere before, but as for where I'm not sure."

"How quickly you forget Magelet. I've been in your dreams every since you was a little girl. I was there when you needed a friend when everyone had left you to fend for yourself. Magelet you must never forget me." the man had said as he hugged her.

"I don't even know your name. Why are you calling me Magelet?" Daine requested.

"Oh, Magelet you have forgotten me. I'm Numair, and I called you Magelet ever since you were about 6 years old. You wanted me to give you a magical nickname, and when I called you Magelet you loved it."

"You were once that hawk that changed into a man in my dream. You're that Numair, aren't you?" Daine asked excitedly.

"Ah, see you do remember. Tell me Magelet, what has you so down this time? You seemed quite happy in the meadow then, when I saw you, you looked very depressed. " Numair had questioned Daine.

"You saw me in the meadow…How? You're just the person from my dreams." Daine said as she pushed away from him. "What's going on please just tell me the truth Numair? I've been hurt enough for one day. So don't lie to me." By that time Daine had fallen to the ground crying.

Numair stood there shocked and speechless. He slowly walked over to her and sat beside her. Then he said, "Daine, I have not lied to you. I will never hurt you; you should know that by now. Daine I'm not just a man from your dreams, I am very real. Please Daine don't cry, it hurts me to see you like this." Numair had wrapped his arms around Daine to sooth her. "What did you mean when you said, 'I've been hurt enough for one day.'?"

Daine replied through the sobs and the hiccups, "Auguste did. He always has Numair…that's why I go to the meadow when I can. Just to escape the pain even if it's just for a little while." Numair grew angry and tense. How dare someone touch and hurt his Daine. Numair loosened his hold on Daine and walked away before he was unable contain his anger. By the time Daine knew what was happening she only saw black and red magic threads sounding Numair. Daine knew the black and red magic threads were not a good sign since the normal color of magic threads were copper, and sometimes copper with red tent depending on the type of Gift you possessed. Daine ran over to Numair just held onto him. "Numair please stop this. Calm down, I don't want you hurting yourself." whispered Daine while holding back tears.

Numair looked down and wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Daine. I couldn't control it any longer, the fact someone has the nerve to harm you. I…it makes me want to hurt or even kill them." He held Daine even closer to him, afraid that he would lose control if he let go. Daine held onto him letting her tears fall once again. "Magelet, dear please no more tears. It's time for you to wake up. I'll visit you again real soon." Numair had said as he kissed Daine's forehead. Daine had jolted up out of her bed and felt all alone once again.

"Daine!" screamed, Auguste. Daine flinched as she heard his voice. She thought to herself as she got dressed in her white short sleeve dress 'I hope today isn't as bad as yesterday'. She walked down stairs to where Auguste was standing. "I told you to be down here at exactly 7am." Auguste said.

"I'm sorry Auguste, I won't…" Daine said before she was slapped across the face. Daine had tears falling as she held a hand to her cheek.

"Now, go clean up and look pretty we have guests in the parlor." Auguste replied while walking into the parlor. Daine walked back into her room to wash her face and to use make up to cover the bruise starting to form on her face. Daine looked in the mirror inspecting her face, 'Good enough she thought.' She descended back down the stairs and walked into the parlor where Auguste and the guests were. When she entered the parlor, she stopped right there in her tracks. 'Numair' she thought to herself. 'How did he get here?' "This is my Daine," Auguste had said. She heard her name and snapped out her thoughts. "Isn't she beautiful?" Daine put on her best fake smile.

"Yes, she's quite beautiful." Numair replied fighting back the anger in him.

"Daine, dear these are guest from Tortall." You do remember where that place is, don't you?" questioned Auguste.

"Yes, Auguste I know where it is." Daine said. They all muttered their greetings and sat in the parlor to conduct business.

"Daine," Auguste said forcefully, "why don't you go back to the room. Conducting business is not for ladies. No offence Lady Alanna."

Alanna answered, "None taken, Lord Auguste."

Daine quietly asked, "If you don't mind Auguste, I would like to stay."

"I told you to go back to the room, Daine. Now, go up there." Auguste responded angrily. Daine knowing, that tone of voice, then she excused herself and ran up stairs. 'What is so important about that meeting? Auguste thinks I'm stupid so, why not let me stay. Did he see the way Numair and I were staring at each other?' Daine put it out of her mind and decided to let it play out. She figured the meeting would last for at least an hour and within that time she could bathe.

"Miss, Auguste wants you down stairs." said, a little girl.

Daine smiled and replied, "Thank you, sweetie run along now." Daine looked in the mirror one last time and slowly walked out of the room. As she descended the stairs she overheard Numair talking to the other two people he was with. Numair looked up when heard footsteps on the stairs.

Daine wanted to look away, but she saw Auguste and had to focus on him. "There you are dear. I was beginning to think the girl didn't go and get you." Auguste said, as he walked over to the stairs and grabbed Daine hand to kiss it. Daine got down off the last stair and stood there silently like she was told so many times to do.

"Auguste," Numair replied," Would it be too much to ask to walk with Daine around the garden?"

"I don't see why not. Daine please stay with him and don't wonder off like you normally do." Auguste answered. Numair put his arm out for Daine to take a hold of. Daine laid her arm on his and walked out into the garden.

"How...how did you get here?" Daine whispered, scared of knowing the truth. "I know you said you would see me later, but I thought you meant in my dreams."

"Daine, I have my ways. Just don't you worry about your pretty head about it." Numair replied. "Daine, what was that noise we head earlier this morning?"

"What noise?" Daine asked without a clue.

"It sounded like I don't know. It sounded like something was smacked or got thrown." said Numair.

"Oh," Daine replied looking down. "It was nothing, Numair."

Numair replied, "Daine, did he hit you?"

"Numair, it didn't hurt. I'm fine really." Daine said, as she stopped walking.

"Auguste hit you. Where did he hit you Daine, tell me where?" Numair asked with anger in his voice. "I won't say a word to him, but Daine you have to tell me where he hit you.

"He hit my cheek. I'd show you, but then I'd to have the little girl get my make up so I could cover it back up." Daine told Numair.

"Daine," Numair said as calmly as he could, "why did he hit you?"

Daine spoke softly and said, "He hit me because I wasn't ready and down stairs on time."

"Daine, I can't stand it any longer. I want to take you away from here. You deserve so much better." declared Numair.

"Numair, I can't do that. He'll kill me for sure. Numair he's coming, I can feel him we have to stop this, whatever this is." replied Daine suddenly scared.

"It's okay Magelet, he won't find out." Numair told her. "Now will you tell me what your favorite flower is?"

By the time Numair had asked about the flower, Auguste was quickly upon them. "I would have to say my favorite flower is a rose. Just not any rose though, the black/purple ones. I guess because they are underestimated." Daine said, just before Auguste spoke.

"You will not have those gothic, nasty looking roses in my home. Do you understand me Daine?" Auguste said angrily.

"I know that Auguste. He was just asking. I won't have those flowers here, I promise." Daine said scared.

"Daine would you go back into your room, I would like to talk Auguste privately." Numair replied. Daine looked at Numair and then at Auguste. She nodded at him and walked away scared what is happening.

"Numair, my old friend, what is there to talk about?" Auguste questioned.

Numair responded, "It is time to end this Auguste. I mean end it now."

"End what now, old friend? Auguste asked. "You mean this?" Without a second thought Auguste sent out a powerful attack. Numair dodged Auguste attack with poise. Numair had throw out his attack and had hit Auguste. Auguste sent out one more attack before he saw Daine. He grabbed Daine and said," This isn't over yet, old friend. It won't be over for a long time."

Daine stood there twisting, turning, hitting, biting, and anything else she could do to get away from Auguste. Daine was pleading and begging for Numair to help her. Numair felt helpless. He couldn't attack Auguste without hitting Daine. By now Alanna and Baron had come outside to see what the commotion was. "Daine, I'm sorry. I promise I'll get you back." Numair replied, with tears stinging his eyes.

"You'll never get her back Numair. If you were smart you would have taken her away when she was younger. Instead you wait and now you want her. It's pathetic really. You would visit her in dreams, but yet you do nothing until now. Come find her if you must." Auguste said in a malevolence tone. With that Auguste and Daine had disappeared. Numair had collapsed to the ground due to the battle and with the kidnapping of Daine.

Numair was sent to the healers as soon as Alanna, and Baron, brought him back to Tortall. Numair being as stubborn as he is, he only rested a few hours before his search for Daine. He used maps and a jewel on a chain to locate Daine and Auguste. For the rest of the day Numair stayed in the study searching and searching for Magelet and Auguste. By the time the bell rang telling everyone that it was time for dinner, Numair had fell asleep. Baron had walked into the study and found him asleep. Baron, knowing what is like not having your love, felt horrible for Numair. He decided to help Numair in his searches. About an hour into his search he had located Daine and Auguste. He woke Numair and told him what he found. Numair wanted to go right then, but Baron had stopped him so he could eat and rest up to get his love back. "Get out of my way Baron. I have to go to her now." Numair replied, with his eyes clouded with anger.

"You can't help her while you're in this condition. You'll get yourself killed, maybe even hers to if you charge in now." Baron answered back.

"Baron get out of my way. I have to go to Daine, I couldn't save her earlier. Don't let me fail again." Numair said before tears flooded his eyes. "I need her Baron. She keeps me calm, she just like a special drug I can't live without."

**Arisa:** Yay! First chapter done. Numair come tell the people to review now.  
**Numair:** Alright, Arisa would really love and appreciate it if you would review the story. Flames are acceptable if you must give them.  
**Arisa:** Thank you Daine and Numair for your help. Now say goodbye, this girl has to be up at 3am for school.  
**Daine/Numair:** Byes! Please R&R!  
**Auguste:** *mumbles to himself* Humbug.


	2. Nightmare

_**Arisa:**_ Hey this is the second chapter. I wanted to get it published before Thanksgiving Break. Numair please do the disclaimer.  
**_Numair:_** Arisa doesnt not own characters, places, or Black Blood/Doolb Kcalb. Tamora Pierce owns characters and places.  
**_Daine:_** Special thanks to Crystal King for the suggestion of Black Blood/Doolb Kcalb!  
_**Daine/Numair:**_ Please R&R!  
_

Baron forced the mage to lie back down. He used a speaking spell to have Alanna bring some tea to Numair's chamber. Within minutes Alanna came into the room with hot, black tea. She handed a cup to her husband, then look over at Numair and said, "Drink this; it will help calm you for the time being." Numair nodded, not having the energy or will power to fight anymore. Soon after drinking the tea Numair, he fell into an unpleasant sleep.

Meanwhile, Auguste had hid Daine and himself at his castle in Dunlath Valley. He has put a magical net around the castle to ensure that no one comes in and Daine wouldn't be able to escape. Auguste chuckled looking at, what he thought was wonderful, net and went back inside to check on his victim, or should I say soon to be wife. Daine was still crying and fighting against the chains that held her against the wall. She could hear Auguste coming up the stair case. When he walked in she cried even harder fearing for her life and that she may never see Numair again. Auguste walked and knelt beside Daine, saying "Soon love; soon I'll let you free once I have you as my wife." He kissed her cheek before leaving, making Daine cringe and think 'I'm living a nightmare.'

The next day, Numair was packing and getting his mounts ready for the long journey to Dunlath Valley. By the time Numair was ready to set out he saw Baron and Alanna coming with their mounts as well. "Didn't think you would leave us behind now would you." Baron said as he and Alanna made it to Numair.

"It's nice to have help. Auguste will take most, if not all the strength I have to defeat him." replied Numair. By afternoon they had stopped to rest in Snowsdale. "It will take us at least another day to reach Dunlath Valley." Numair said, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"She'll be fine Numair. She's a strong girl for putting up the abuse Auguste has given to her." answered Alanna.

"You're right about that Alanna. I'm just worried for her even more now." Numair replied. After resting for an hour, the group switched mounts and continued traveling to Dunlath Valley.

Daine was still chained against the wall the next day. She whispered "Numair, where are you?" A tear ran down her cheek when she heard the door to the dungeon open. She turned her head and saw Auguste smiling wickedly.

"My dear you should not be crying. Today you should be happy, because you are officially mine." Auguste said, while kneeling to kiss Daine. Daine turned her head and squirmed to move as far as she could away from Auguste. Auguste just laughed and smiled. "Daine, there's no use fighting me. Numair is dead." lied Auguste.

"Wha…what are you talking about? He's not dead he can't be." cried Daine, "He…he's supposed to come to get…me."

"He is dead; he died coming to your rescue. Died by my hand, well magic, but still my hand." gloated Auguste, "I suppose you should feel disgusted with yourself sending your Numair to an early grave." By now Daine was crying even more. 'Did I truly just lose him? Is this just a sick game Auguste is playing?" Daine had asked herself. While Daine was crying Auguste had slipped out of the room and went into the study. He used a map and a jewel on a chain to locate Numair. "Damn it, he should be this close yet. Though it will make for an interesting time telling him his precious Daine is dead." said Auguste laughing malevolently.

The sun was setting when the group had stop to make camp. Numair wanted to go onward, but he wouldn't have gotten far in the dark. That night Numair wished he could go into Daine's dream. Tell her that everything would be alright. Numair fell asleep wishing and dreamt a horrible dream. He had made it to Daine, but Auguste had put a spell on her which was making her sick. She lay dying in his arms. Numair woke up in a cold sweat. How could he have dreamt that? She wouldn't be dying when he reached her would she? He pushes those thoughts out of his mind and went back to a restless sleep.

Daine had awakened hearing a strange noise outside. She glanced out the window and saw ripples of colors. With each ripple of color the castle would shake, and the strange noise would sound. Daine's mind began to wonder. 'What are the colors and why are they rippling like that? Why is there such a weird sound when the colors began to fade? Why does it feel like an earthquake when the colors first appear?' Daine was snapped out of her thoughts when she this loud crash. It almost sounded like shattering glass.

"Numair your using you Gift too much. You won't last against Auguste long if you keep doing this." Alanna said fiercely.

"I'll be…" replied before he got cut off by Baron.

Baron answered, "Numair you need our help. Alanna and I can break down the net. You need to save your energy." Not too long after Baron made his comment, the net came shattering down. "Okay Numair, you hold Auguste off while we go get Daine." Baron said, before he and Alanna took off running.

Numair walked pass where the net had been when he heard Auguste voice. "You're late old friend. I'm afraid Daine is gone, dead, perished, departed, or whatever word you would like to use." Spoke Auguste coming from the building. "She killed herself, tired of waiting for you. It was a sad sight really. She would have made a good wife, but you took too long."

Numair just stared at Auguste. He grew angry and it showed through the magic threads covering his hands. Numair whispered, "Black Blood" and the black and red magic threads were sent out to Auguste. Auguste tried to dodge Numair's attack, but no matter where Auguste went "Black Blood" would follow.

Back in the castle Alanna and Baron were searching for Daine. Daine could hear the noise from the fight from the dungeon. Suddenly she heard voices coming from the staircase. She struggled against the chains trying to get lose before, whoever came up the stairs. Daine tugged and pulled at the chains until she felt a cool liquid running down her arms. She turned her head as best she could to look at her right arm and saw the blood. She went pale just looking at it. The door to the dungeon opened and Daine saw two people walk in. "Daine, are you alright?" Alanna asked, before she noticed the blood. Alanna gasped and yelled, "Baron, get her out of these chains she needs to go to the healers!"

Outside the castle Numair and Auguste were breathing hard. Auguste was in bad shape, and Numair wasn't much better. "It ends now Auguste." Numair said, before whispering "Doolb KcalB" and his magic surrounded Auguste. "I won't kill you personally, but others might." replied Numair. Numair's magic had transformed Auguste into a tree. Numair collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"Numair we found her!" screamed Alanna, running out of the castle with Baron carrying Daine. Numair smiled and said "My Magelet…" before he let the darkness take over.  
_

_**Arisa:**_ Thanks for reading! Will update again after break.  
_**Daine:**_ Now its time to review! Please do Arisa will love you forever.  
_**Numair:**_ Well, maybe not forever, but you get the idea.


	3. Preciosa

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, places, or black blood.  
Special Thanks to: Crystal King for his proof reading and help to make sure the chapters sounded alright before i posted. My Sis (aka fearisbutfearitself) for getting me to post my writings on here. My friend Omar for the flower and tag "Romantic Idea". To everyone who has read and reviewed.  
_

It didn't take long for Alanna and Baron arrive back in Tortall with the two injured lovers. They decided to travel through the night, knowing Numair and Daine needed help. It was about mid-day when Alanna and Baron stormed into Queen Thayet's castle calling for the healers. Hours passed, and the stars began to appear. The healers had been working on healing Numair's hands. They were burned severely using "Black Blood". Daine on the other hand only had cut to be healed, but she was in a deep sleep. The healer didn't know why, but kept a close eye on her.

The next morning Numair had wakened, seeing Baron sitting beside the bed. "Where's Daine? Where is my Magelet?" Numair requested. Baron sighed and pointed to the bed over by the window. "Baron what's wrong with her?" Numair asked.

"We're not sure Numair. She only had a few cuts and they were healed, but she been sleeping for two days now." Baron said looking at the floor. "I think the trauma with Auguste has hurt her more than we realized. Numair and Baron stare at Daine. Numair thought to himself 'I should have fought harder. I should have taken her away long before now. What happens if I lose my Magelet?'

Numair move to get off the cot to go sit near Daine, when Baron stopped him. "Baron," said Numair, "Move, I'm going to be near her. She needs me; I may be the only one who can help her wake up."

Baron replied, "Numair, you need to heal just like she does. Lay back down and rest."

"Get out of my way Baron. I never told you how to act with Alanna. So don't tell me how to act with Daine." Numair answered with anger in his voice. Baron left the room mumbling 'I'm going to go hassle the trainees with Sarge.' Numair shook his head and went to Daine. He held her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Magelet, I'm sorry. Don't leave me alone in this world." Numair said.

A few hours passed when Numair woke up to screaming. "He's not dead! You're lying, he's not dead!" shouted Daine. Healers started running in the infirmary wanting to use sedatives to calm her down, but Numair wouldn't let them.

He sat on the bed beside her holding Daine close. "Daine, my love, it's okay I'm here. I'm not dead, look at me Magelet." Numair said.

Daine asked, "Numair…is it really you?"

Numair replied calmly, "Shh… rest Magelet. I'll be here while you sleep." Daine nodded, and curled up against Numair. Within minutes Daine was steadily sleeping. Numair held her for at least an hour before getting up to leave for the market outside the castle's gate. He searched throughout the entire market search for a black/purple rose. He was about to give up his search when he came to the last flower stall that had Daine's favorite flower. It was almost evening when Numair came back with the flower. He went back to Daine's side and laid the rose beside her pillow. He left to go send word back to the keeper of his tower to prepare room for Daine.

Later in the day Daine woke up hearing the bells telling everyone it was time for dinner. Daine looked around for Numair when she noticed the gothic rose beside her pillow. She picked it up and read the tag that was attached. 'Hate to leave you, but will see soon Preciosa (Precious). ~Numair'

Arisa:Hope you all enjoyed the story. I have two poems posted as well. I have no idea when I will post again. Thanks to everyone who has helped and R&R!


End file.
